Vilaine Fille
by Yuleo
Summary: [Défi Avril] On lui a toujours répété qu'elle est une vilaine fille, alors comment peut-elle devenir autre chose?


Défi d'avril posté en retard ! J'invoque l'excuse des dossiers à finir et de la grève de la fac (et des vacances) même si ça ne fonctionne pas.

Une voix dans ma tête me souffle que ce texte ne rentre pas dans le thème en plus de ne pas être parfait. Mais on va essayer de l'ignorer !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Larxene fume dans la cuisine, la fenêtre ouverte comme ses parents l'ordonnent. Ses yeux turquoises sont fixés sur le mur en face d'elle mais sa tête est ailleurs. C'est par habitude qu'elle a allumé la cigarette. Geste répété des millions de fois, devenu automatique avec le temps. Sortir un bâtonnet du paquet, appuyer sur la roulette pour faire sortir une flamme du briquet, allumer la sucette à cancer, inspirer la nicotine et recracher quelques secondes de vie. Un peu de cendre tombe sur le sol sans qu'elle ne s'en rende, sûrement que ça fera criser ses parents. Même si elle nettoie. Mais là, Larxenne ne remarque rien, elle réfléchit à sa vie.

Aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle a toujours été une sale gosse, une vilaine petite fille. Ni polie ni aimable ni souriante, agressive. Le genre de gamine qui foutait des claques aux enfants qui lui volaient ses jouets ou qui l'embêtaient. A ne pas écouter la maîtresse aussi, à n'en faire qu'à sa tête au point de l'épuiser. Et à ne pas obéir à ses parents, au point de créer des crises incroyables. On en pouvait plus d'elle, on le lui a répété plusieurs fois. Elle était insupportable. Sa famille ne l'aimait pas et elle le leur rendait bien. Des bisous? Des câlins? Elle leur donnait des coups de pieds et faisait pleurer leurs enfants. Et elle en était fière, toujours. Ça la faisait marrer de voir les têtes déconfites des adultes. Ses yeux verts d'eau débordaient de quelque chose de dément qui les dévorait d'effroi. Elle détestait les voir. Ils faisaient semblant d'être gentils mais un mépris immense se lisait dans leurs yeux. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle a compris que c'était du mépris, petite elle détestait juste cette lueur qui la faisait se sentir si... sale. Elle avait bien compris qu'on ne voulait pas d'elle. Alors elle s'imposait, de toute sa petite taille.

Ça ne s'est pas amélioré à l'adolescence. C'était même devenu encore plus violent. Elle était rebelle, indisciplinée, toujours vêtue et maquillée de noir. Il suffisait que ses parents disent oui pour qu'elle hurle non. Toujours à contresens, des yeux injectés de haine, et une grande gueule carnassière. Le cliché de l'ado des temps modernes. Elle ne se sentait bien que dans cette souffrance d'autrui. Elle prenait un plaisir sadique à voir les visages décomposés de sa famille et la peur chez les autres élèves . Elle en riait, de sa voix de crécelle qui prenait un ton fou dans ces moments. Elle était belle et populaire, et c'est pour cela qu'on lui passait tout. Sans doute que sinon, elle aurait été seule durant les récréations. Et elle faisait peur, très peur, avec ses répliques venimeuses qui pouvaient mettre à terre en quelques mots bien placés. Alors on la laissait faire. On préférait être de son côté plutôt que contre elle. La passivité plutôt que la mort. Elle était méchante, lui répétait ses parents lorsqu'elle les faisait pleurer. C'est la seule chose qui lui faisait détourner les yeux.

C'était allé de mal en pis au fil des ans. La cigarette, l'alcool, la drogue, le sexe. Sécher les cours, ne pas rentrer pendant une semaine, être arrêtée par la police. Elle épuisait tout ce qui était illégal. Parce que ça faisait chier le monde. Parce que ça l'éclatait. Avec l'âge, de plus en plus de portes s'ouvraient avec de plus en plus de possibilités. Et elle s'en foutait des regards déçus, des regards de pitié, ces regards intarissables de tristesse que lui offrait ses parents. Elle avait fini par apprendre à les ignorer. Elle se sentait libre de briser toutes les règles. Même celles que ses parents avaient instauré auprès d'elle et de sa sœur. Malgré les privations, les disputes et le reste, elle continuait à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle menait une vie de cinglé, elle aurait accepté n'importe quoi qui lui procurait cette sensation de liberté complète.

Elle n'était plus invitée aux réunions de famille. Elle devait être absente lorsque ses parents recevaient. On ne l'invitait plus aux repas, aux sorties, aux vacances. Ils essayaient malgré tout de la recadrer. Menace de prison, de police, de la mettre dehors. "Allez y", leur criait-elle alors, "Foutez moi dehors et regrettez le bien après !" Parce qu'elle savait que même s'ils l'écartaient de leurs vies, ils ne pourraient pas l'abandonner. Non pas parce qu'ils l'aimaient, mais parce que cela briserait leur image.

Aux yeux de toute la famille, ses parents étaient des héros. Après tout, avec la gamine qu'ils se trimballaient, n'était-ce pas incroyable qu'ils essaient encore? Qu'ils ne la mettent pas à la porte? Ils prenaient leurs airs abattus, désespérés, pour parler de sa violence journalière et des horreurs qu'elle pouvait hurler. Des vérités qu'on aurait préféré ne pas entendre et devant lesquelles elle confrontait le monde entier. On les plaignait, on les traitait en martyres. Ce pauvre couple avec cette gamine folle. Cette vilaine gamine. Larxene n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une vilaine fille.

Parce que, au final, on ne lui a jamais laissé la chance d'être autre chose.

"Tu es une très vilaine petite fille !" lui répétait-on, un sourire ravi aux lèvres. Car, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, ces mots lui faisaient mal, et ils le savaient. Elle ne savait pas comment combattre le mal autrement que par le mal. On ne lui avait jamais appris autre chose.

On peut lui reconnaitre un tempérament violent, destructeur, mais elle voit bien comment d'autres ont pu être sauvé. Axel a rencontré l'amour, Van s'est barré de chez lui, Marluxia a préféré partir pour toujours et Demyx est heureux d'être libre dans la rue. Tous ont trouvé une voie dans laquelle s'engouffrer pour oublier ces regards de mépris. Mépris qui les a toujours suivi à la trace, quel que soit le lieu ou l'âge. Mais elle, elle ne s'en sort pas.

Elle a voulu briser ses parents à l'image si parfaite. Les détruire, comme elle. Sa folie sadique n'est pas anodine. Peut-être même a-t-elle fait ça par amour, renforcer leur pureté via le mal qu'elle montre. Toujours est-il que pousser à bout ses parents a toujours été son but. C'est une psy, qu'elle n'a vu qu'une fois qui le lui a expliqué. Tendance anti-social : saccager comme on se sent saccagé. Reproduire extérieurement notre ressentir intérieur : le chaos et la violence. A ce moment là de l'entretien, elle est partie en claquant la porte, pour ne plus jamais y retourner. Elle s'en fout de pourquoi ou comment. Elle veut juste détruire ses chaines.

Parce que oui, aujourd'hui Larxene est lasse de tout ça. Oh, elle sera toujours une vilaine fille ! Mais elle n'est pas totalement noire, tout comme ses parents ne sont pas totalement blancs. Elle n'est pas un démon et ses parents ne sont pas des héros. Elle regarde la valise, posée contre la porte de la cuisine. Oui, il est temps de briser ce cercle vicieux. Mais pas avant une dernière vilénie, un dernier coup de poignard dans le dos. Là encore, elle ne sait pas si c'est par pur sadisme ou alors pour leur laisser une miette de gloire. Une dernière crasse qu'ils pourront brandir au monde pour montrer l'ingratitude de leur fille.

Larxene finit lentement sa cigarette, dernière bouffée de l'âme. Elle prend le stylo posé sur la table et écrit à la va-vite sur un carnet de post-it qui traine sur celle-ci.

 _Je m'en vais. Je suis enceinte._

A ses mots, en un réflexe, sa main se pose sur son ventre. Elle ne sait pas qui est le père et, sérieusement, elle s'en fout. Elle pourrait avorter, trop jeune pour avoir un môme. Immature, irréfléchie, irresponsable, idiote, salope, connasse et tout ce qui va avec. Oh, elle sait qu'avec sa dégaine toute de cuire et ses yeux d'eau où les hommes se noient, jamais les autres ne lui diront qu'elle sera une bonne mère. Et ils auront raison. Mais ce que le monde peut penser n'a aucune importance à ses yeux. Elle fera son maximum et c'est tout. Comme ça, le futur gosse saura que la vie n'est peut-être pas tout le temps hyper cool, mais que parfois elle en vaut la peine. Elle n'en fera ni un démon ni un héro, juste un être humain. Un être gris, comme elle est noir et ses parents blancs. Enfin, comme ils aiment le faire croire.

Larxene écrase sa cigarette sur le tas de cendre à terre. Dernière saloperie à nettoyer pour eux. Le reste ne s'effacera pas de toute manière. Rien n'effacera son geste. Elle attrape la poignet de la valise et, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle part sans claquer la porte.


End file.
